The present invention relates to a device for preventing the movement of lading in trailers, containers, boxcars or other freight transport vehicles.
The movement of lading during transit can result in damage to the shipment as well as damage to the transport vehicle. To prevent such damage, dunnage free bars have been developed to restrain the lading. However, one commonly used bar has not been totally satisfactory because it is not designed to remain with the transport vehicle and so was often lost or misplaced. Furthermore, the attachment of such bars to the transport vehicle, and the bars themselves, are often of insufficient strength to ensure lading restraint throughout the transit.